


Steven Universe Drabbles

by Leopaws936



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopaws936/pseuds/Leopaws936
Summary: As I stared off into the horizon, the urge to write drabbles overcame my better judgment...





	1. Expiration Date

I looked off the cliff, blinking away the moisture threatening to gather and seep from my face.  
It must have been 10 weeks; and I had sat on this cliff for 9 of them.  
As I stared off at the sky, I knew nothing would ever come from it.  
I knew nothing.  
I saw a craft.  
Elated; the only way I felt as I knew that everything was alright.  
Well guess what? I still know nothing.  
A single figure came out of the craft, colorless and near shattering.  
In her last words before death, she shattered the lies I had told myself for months;  
"Your expiration has been scheduled"


	2. Too Bad I'm Not Elite

My head hit a hard surface with a forceful impact, leaving a dent.

I wearily raised my head, looking around for whoever had ambushed me, maybe even someone willing to help.

No, I repeated to myself. No one would help someone of my clarity.

As I slumped back down against the wall, ringing filled my head.

The rings didn't stop, they just grew louder and intensified.

As my eyes shot open, they darted from side to side.

I wanted this misery to end.

I wanted to shatter if that was what it took to escape this pain.

Hm, oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WDIJD:
> 
> W hat  
> D id  
> I  
> J ust  
> D o
> 
> it's the perfect acronym for this entire book.
> 
> Oh yeah and these are exactly 100 words, it's just that AO3 decides to be inaccurate when describing the word count.
> 
> Put this through any other word counter, and it'll be exactly 100, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit
> 
> I don't know what I've done
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I just like to think that the rest of the Crystal Gems (ex: Bismuth, Peridot, & Lapis) that were left on Earth...
> 
> Well... let's just say the other CGs won't be back from Homeworld anytime soon...
> 
> And... well... the other CGs might get a little worried...
> 
> And that's how this happens.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Which CG is the POV from? 
> 
> Let's leave that up for interpretation, shall we?
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Oh yeah and go fucking at it with whatever happens in this drabble honestly I don't know either


End file.
